eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternia
The world of Eternia was formed by Archangel Kraus, a being from the war-torn realm of Atmos. Facts While Eternia is much like our own Earth, there are many key differences: *The world is powered by the life stream; an eternal flow of magical power that gives birth to all things. Magical power returns to the stream, to be recycled, cleansed, and used again. This creates the phenomena known as 'stars'. *There are no other planets but Eternia and its moon. Stars are gigantic masses of magical power that are in their purification period, before returning to the world's lifestream. This can take several hundred years. Cosmic Magi are capable of drawing mana from the stars despite the distance. *There are very few diseases in the Eternia Universe. Such things as cancer and HIV do not exist. The majority of diseases are spread through ill use of magic. Plagues occur when the life stream has become corrupt, and are a backlash of the negative magical power. This is why the practice of darkness magic is largely considered taboo, because it can corrupt the user and contribute to disasters. *Eight countries exist in Eternia, each with their own unique culture, history, wildlife, and magic. Valmasia is one of them. *Many of the countries are protected by a peace barrier, a great barrier that spans for several miles and consists of dangerous storms and typhoons. The barriers were put up by Kraus after the War of Divine II, to prevent the countries most devastated by war being taken advantage of and invaded. Countries Valmasia Valmasia is where the First Born of Kraus Eternia are said to have been seeded. It is one eight major countries. It is a large and diverse continent of roughly 500 miles in longitude and latitudinal length. Its primary population is roughly 330,000 humans, 2,400 Oscuri, 23,000 Drakanites, 33,000 Ookami, 340,000 yokai, and 8000 others. Though currently Valmasia is split into several individual provinces, it typically is led by a High King during eras of peace and union. The mainland is surrounded by several smaller islands comprising a minor archipelago, with the biggest island being known as Loryln. Valmasia is currently the primary setting of Eternia: Roleplay. Gehenna Gehenna is where the bulk of the great War of Divine occured. It is one of the eight major countries. In 155AC, the end of the war, the country had been completely annihilated. Only a twentieth of the original population remained alive. Most of the country's history, as result, has been completely lost over the years. It was not until the period between 400-500AC that civilization began to grow once more from the ashes. A new continent-wide order currently presides; a Totalitarian High Council of five representatives. The vast majority of the continent is unexplored wilderness and forestry. It spans 1000 miles in length, and is inhabited by 620,000 humans and approximately 300,000 yokai, as well as hundreds of species of dangerous wildlife (including giant centipedes, avian terrors, skeletal hordes, gremlins...). It is widely considered an inhospitable and dangerous country. The few villages that exist were created over the ruins of the previous civilization, and are spaced not too far away from each other, as traveling through the continent is difficult. Uray Uray is a land rich in history and religious diversity, north of Valmasia. The country is rather small, spanning 700 miles in length. It is inhabited by 250,000 humans and 5,000 yokai. The land of Uray predominantly worships the Spirits of Uray, with worshipers able to channel the energy of the "gods" directly to perform Sacred Magic. It is a country with a history of minimal violence and darkness, with an almost miniscule yokai populace. The country is governed by a religious council. It suffers from constant storms and harsh weather conditions, limiting trade and travel to summer. Agartha Agartha is an underwater country of 200 miles in length. Its inhabitants are unknown. It is protected by Mer. Sarradia Sarradia is a country primarily inhabited by Deserti-Sarradians. It is an enormous desert continent once touched by the Angel Vidrio to shape the first Sarradian man. It is inhabited by approximately 300,000 Sarradians. Rancet (pending canon) A country beyond the peace barrier, Known for speaking a strange language (french) and having many noble families, it is a rather quiet country, preferring to stay out of affairs with neighboring ones due to the dangers that the peace barrier holds. One notable thing from Rancet would be the time wizard organization, devoted to teaching time magic and making time magi more careful with there abilities. One of the more notable families in Rancet that is known to Valmassia would be the De Cygnus's, a family once very well known in the Valley due to the actions of the members that lived there. Due to its quiet nature its exact population count is unknown, it is known however than its primary deity is Kraus, with many of the knights in Rancet identifying as warriors of Kraus. Other religions are tolerated however, including Azraelism and worship of the gods of Uray. It is a country much smaller than the rest and is not commonly considered one of the eight major countries. Jianghu (pending canon) Jianghu is a country under the supreme rule of an emperor. A dynasty. Magi Category:World